


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by Greensleeves



Series: The Lucky Cat Café [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: M/M, and a bit of crack, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensleeves/pseuds/Greensleeves
Summary: Hiro's working hard and Wilbur . . . well, Wilbur's up to something.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Meet the Robinsons or Big Hero 6. All recognizable characters belong to Disney. The title, along with a few sentences in the fic, comes from the song "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frankie Valli.

_If we took the hydrogen fueled catalyst and replaced it with one powered with electricity, maybe the hoverboard would be lightened enough to get off the ground without the extra weight of the hydrogen canister? But would the battery packs be just as heavy?_ Hiro contemplated the blueprints for the hoverboard displayed on the screen in front of him.  _Maybe it would be easier to redesign the entire thing. . . ._

“Hey, Wilbur, what would you think of replacing the hydrogen fueled catalyst with one powered by electricity? Or do you think we should just scrap the design and start over?”

No reply.

“Wilbur?”

Hiro swiveled around in his chair, anticipating seeing his boyfriend lost in his own thoughts. Instead, he saw that he was alone in the makeshift lab formerly known as the Hamadas’ garage.

Hiro rolled his eyes and turned back to his screen.

 _Slacker_ , he thought, shaking his head. _How long has he been gone?_

It didn’t bother Hiro, though, not really. Wilbur needed to move around a lot (example: his wild gesturing), and he’d probably decided to get up for a while.

Maybe he should go upstairs too. He’d been working on the hoverboard since noon and was famished.

With a buzz and a beep, Hiro’s phone went off. Hiro picked up his phone.

“Message from Wilbur: ‘Come upstairs pls? Baymax’s acting strangely’”

Hiro quickly replied—“k”—and pushed away from his desk to get up. He approached the stairs wondering what Wilbur meant by his text as “strange” for Baymax could mean anything from randomly singing lullabies to Mochi to deciding Hiro and Wilbur needed to get educated on relationships.

Yeah, that memory was definitely not one worth revisiting.

But greeting Hiro in the living room was something else entirely—Wilbur standing in the center of the room, his hair freshly gelled . . . and singing.

_“You're just too good to be true,_

_Can't take my eyes off of you,_

_You'd be like heaven to touch,_

_I want to hold you so much."_

Hiro stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. It reminded him much of the time when he’s first caught him singing _this very song_ in the kitchen while making coffee when he thought no one was around. That being said—

“Wilbur, what are you doing?”

Wilbur sauntered over and gave no reply (he was still singing). Hiro stood rooted to the spot. He wondered briefly where the actual music was coming from until he saw Baymax standing near an antique record player.

 _Now where did_ that _come from?_

The tempo changed and Wilbur pulled Hiro into his arms and began dancing with him. Hiro snorted before leaning into his touch and effortlessly joined the dance.

(Alright, maybe he did stumble a bit from surprise, but he recovered quickly.)

_“I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right,_

_I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights,_

_I love you, baby, trust in me when I say,_

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray,_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay,_

_And let me love you, baby, let me love you.”_

Wilbur’s hand was warm on Hiro’s waist, and Hiro enjoyed how natural it felt to dance with him.

Hiro took his chance to speak when the music went to an instrument solo. “So, you absolute dork, tell me—what’s this all about?”

Wilbur flashed him a winning smile. “That is an excellent question! Don’t you know what today is?”

“Um…” He quickly scanned through every important date he could think of: Was it their anniversary? Hiro’s birthday? _Wilbur’s_ birthday?

“It’s Valentine’s Day!”

The only thing keeping Hiro from face-palming was Wilbur holding his hand.

 “I completely forgot! Sorry, babe.”

Wilbur spun him around. “It’s not a problem.”

The music wound down, and Wilbur gave Hiro a quick peck on the lips. Smirking at the blush spreading across Hiro’s face, Wilbur tugged on his hand.

“Follow me.”

Bewildered, Hiro obediently followed Wilbur into the dining room. The table was set with dishes and—

“Are those the hot wings Aunt Cass makes?” Hiro asked.

Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Uh, yeah. I asked her for the recipe.”

Hiro shook his head. “Wilbur, this is by far the cheesiest thing you have ever done.”

Wilbur smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I know. That’s why you love me.”

Hiro rolled his eyes. “There you go with the cheese again.”

His boyfriend’s laughter was quickly and efficiently muffled by a kiss from Hiro. He pulled back, pouting slightly.

“Can we eat now?”

At that exact moment, his stomach decided to grumble.

Suppressing his laughter this time, Wilbur responded, “Sure thing, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write something lighter the next time--was this light enough? :)  
> Thank you so much for reading!! All feedback is welcome!  
> EDIT: Ayyyy, check out this lovely fanart courtesy of my pal Waystrong!! http://hamadarobinsonrobotics.tumblr.com/post/164786092967/wilbur-being-romantically-cheesy-is-what-i-lived


End file.
